▪ Spectrum ▪
▪Spectrum▪ is a net idol group from Takehira High School. It consists of 3 cross-dressing males and 1 producer. Art is done by all 3 of the members, while composing is done by the producer. ▪Spectrum▪ will not only use their female voices, but the will also use their male voices at times. The reason why ▪Spectrum▪ is a cross-dressing male idol group is becuase they want to be different and unique. Basic Info ▪Spectrum▪ is a trio net idol group with a producer. The members are all cross-dressing boys with their producer as the only 'real' female in the group. Their Instagram is @spectrum.idols . They're also currently making komas for people to get to know the members better. *4 komas are made by Kana *3 komas are made by Aki *2 komas are made by Azumi *1 komas are made by Aki Note: Komas are made weekly '''unless '''they are busy or working on a project. Members * Natsu Azumi (Leader) Azumi is the leader of ▪Spectrum▪ even though he didn't wanted to be the leader at first. He has 2 siblings, 1 being his elder sister and the other being his younger brother. Azumi loves teasing people like his siblings and friends, he also enjoys scaring the other members with scary stories. His hobbies includes watching movies, reading comics, listening to music, and playing different types of sports. His real name is Azuma, Azumi is his stage name. * Kinoshita Kana Kana is one of the members of ▪Spectrum▪. His personality in front of others is different from his real one. Kana pretends to be cheerful and happy-go-lucky when he is actually very arrogant and selfish. Kana likes speaking in 3rd person, unless he is only with his family and friends. Even though he has an arrogant and selfish side, he actually has a kind heart deep inside. His hobbies includes singing, dancing, painting, playing the violin, and baseball. His real name is Kanata, Kana is his stage name. * Kinoshita Aki Aki is one of the members of ▪Spectrum▪. Aki's personality is very cheerful and kind, he shows this personality to everyone and doesn't have a fake personality unlike Kana. Like Kana, Aki also speaks in 3rd person and also doesn't do it when he's alone with the other members of ▪Spectrum▪. His hobbies includes singing, drawing, and playing the guitar. Aki is actually good at sports, but not as good as the other members of his group and also doesn't enjoys it that much. His real name is Akio, Aki is his stage name. * Tekita Stella (Producer) Stella is the producer of ▪Spectrum▪. She is very shy, especially to new people. She also has difficulties showing her true feelings, only showing them to her twin sister. Stella is fully American unlike the other members who are Japanese. Stella is also very tall, her height is 6 ft. or 182 cm. She doesn't believe she has any talents, but is part of the volley ball, band, track, and gaming club. Her hobby includes composing for the group. Stella is Azumi, Kana, and Aki's only female friend who knows that they are males. History Aki's creator wanted to create an idol group to join Love Live with Aki's creator's friends. Aki's creator wanted to make something different so the idea of being a crossdressing idol group was made. Aki's creator dragged Kana and Azumi's creator, making Azumi's creator the leader since Azumi has no twin. Later on, Stella's creator asked to join which they all agreed to and made Stella ▪Spectrum▪'s producer. Note: This is how ''▪''Spectrum▪'' was created in real life. The character's back story will be revealed later on.'' Trivia * Azumi, Kana, and Aki aren't actually females although they look like one. * Stella is the only female in the group. * Kana and Aki are twins. Both of them being the younger brothers of Aoi, a member of Nova Stars. * Kana and Aki aren't the only twins in the group, Stella also has a twin, but they don't talk much.